


The Truth

by Dodge1989



Category: Melendaire - Fandom, The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge1989/pseuds/Dodge1989
Summary: AU 3x18. What if after Neil’s words: “Being around you make me a better surgeon. A better person.” Claire didn't leave his office frightened by her feelings, but woman up and get Melendez to talk.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I finally get a chance write something for my favorite fandom! I wrote and translated this story, English not my first language and not ever a second so I need Beta ASAP! Also I listened to many songs from my old soulful playlist while I made magic with words and characters. But for some reason, of all the songs With you by Graham Colton sunk into my heart. There is something from Melendaire in this song or I have been on my own for a long time. 😷 Stay home and take care! 👋

**I know it's taking over you  
Cause when we bend you think it's breaking you **

Claire walked into Melendez's office as he was packing his things planning to leave. She was about to leave, too, for a meeting with Dash and only went here to say goodbye to Neil.

"Finn's exam was normal, but I am not sure it was worth the risk." She admitted. 

"We did a good thing today. Mostly because of you." Melendez said leaning back on the front of his desk. 

"That's kind of you to say." Claire answered shyly. 

"Your commitment to your patients reminds me of why I got into medicine." He tells her with pause.

"Being around you make me a better surgeon. A better person." He tells her now looking directory at her.

In this moment everything stops and made sense for Claire. She stood in front of Melendez and looked at him. Really looked at him. 

"Well goodnight." Claire smiles.

"Goodnight." Melendez replied as she turned to leave.

**I know that we've been here before  
But you look like you don't recognize me anymore**

When she went to him, she didn't expect a confession. _Almost confession._ She corrected herself. Maybe any other day she would have simply accepted his words as a complement or would have laughed off and simply left. But now, with his words, realization has come - realization of her own feelings for this unusually complex and amazing person. 

Claire wasn't naive and more than once caught his eyes on herself when they worked side by side or outside the hospital walls and even on their regular joint runs. But she didn't think that there was anything more than a simple interest in his glances. After all, Claire herself has many times noticed like she checking out her boss when he entered the hospital hall in his suits that were perfectly tailored to his athletic figure and ironed shirts always unbuttoned with two upper buttons. She has long been accustomed to such Melendez, to his easy manner of flirting or to his eyes with a mischief. But it was a completely different look. The look which took Claire's breath away and make her heart beat faster. An intense stare from which a blush appeared on her cheeks. 

**But don't get me wrong  
If you're already gone don't wait for me**

Then a momentary weakness and desire to hide took over Claire, made her blur an awkward goodbye and turn around. She slowly went to the open door of his office, afraid to lose her concentration. Claire's face has changed, it displayed the realization of her own feelings. _I care for him.. no I love him._ Throughout her short journey to the door, she could feel his gaze burning on her back. That's didn’t help her at all, Claire felt like a deer blinded by the headlights on the night road. _A deer like tattoo on his chest._ She knew what he was doing, but she didn't know what to do to herself. Especially after the fiasco with Dash. This was far from the platonic friendship that they called their relationship. Melendez said these words, standing in his office this evening alone with her, trying to keep his eyes on Claire's face. When he starts carefully to select his words, Claire began to feel how the air began to electrify and slightly crackle around them. It was definitely far from the simple friendship between colleagues. Between attendant and his female resident. Even being outside the hospital they still continued to keep a certain distance. They were so stubborn and fixated on their own truth that it was not known for sure how much more time would pass before the next such moment when they could just speak openly. There was still fear what will follow this conversation later. But Claire decided not to miss this very moment and get him to talk.

**If I'm gonna be looking back  
I wanna look back with you  
I'm gonna be holding on  
I wanna be holding on to you**

She finally reaching the door of Melendez office. Claire took a deep breath and in one quick motion grabbed the handle of the door and pulled closing it. Thus cutting off her path to retreat. The hospital’s open door policy has been broken, Claire had a feeling that if someone finds out about this, she will provide new food for gossips that has been around her and Dr Melendez for so long. Claire closed her eyes and froze. _And Claire, if he's the right guy stop holding out for the right time._ His words, not mine.

"Claire? Everything is fine?"

Neil's quiet and slightly surprised voice distracted her from her thoughts. Claire opened her eyes and turned to him, hoping that her face could not betray her and wouldn't show the whole storm of emotions that were raging in her at this moment.

**If you need to run away  
I'll run away with you  
If you need a brand new start  
You can take my heart with you**

"I don't know," Claire pulled herself together and looked Neil directly in the eyes. He was still sitting on the edge of his desk, his shoulders that were relaxed a minute ago, were a little lowered as if he was upset by her quick departure - now they were tense. His gaze became searching and nervous. _Gotcha._ Now Claire could see the real Neil, without protection and disguise on his face. He thought that she was leaving and dropped it. Maybe it will be easier, to speak as is and not to hide behind the right words. Stop being a third year resident with your attendant and just be Claire and Neil. "You tell me."

Neil chewed his lower lip and looked tiredly into her eyes. That was his whole answer. _Ok._ Without taking her eyes off Melendez, Claire sharply lowered her bag to the floor, it fell with a thud. A deep wrinkle lay on Browne's forehead and she tightly pressed her lips together, her gaze seemed to defy him. _Just dare tell me half of the truth now._ The severity of recent days, the failure with Dash and constant pressure have played their part. Claire felt like anger starts boiling in her and pushing back the rest of her feelings. Why has he been pushing her to Dash over the past few days, giving her advice and calling for action. And now he has practically confessed his feelings for her; pretending that nothing happened. She waved her hands at her sides as if trying to shake off at least part of this unpleasant feeling - she took a step towards Melendez.

**I don't know where we go from here  
It's hard to think the past could disappear  
And all you're holding deep inside  
I know out in the open's the only place to hide**

Melendez pulled himself away from the table and took an indecisive step toward Claire. Neil understood that he himself revealed all the cards with his confession and he owed her at least an explanation. It seemed to him that he had betrayed her trust. He felt waves of annoyance emanating from Claire, her face was serious and her green eyes burned. There was still a considerable distance between them, which one part of Neil was eager to shorten, while the other told him to stay in place, observing a professional distance.

"What do you want to hear?"

“The truth,” Claire answered more calmly, lowering her arms at her sides. 

Neil wearily ran a hand over his face as if erasing the remnants of his doubts and looked at her again. Flames of anger still burned in her eyes, making her eyes greener and more beautiful. _She is always beautiful._ This thought flashed through his mind and it was true, even when Claire could hardly stand on her feet after a 36 hour shift or on they early morning runs. _She always takes my breath away._ Melendez nervously licked his dry lips and smiled slightly. 

"Claire, you deserve to be happy."

“I already heard that from you," said the younger doctor.

"No, you don’t understand. You are worthy of everything. You are an amazing, beautiful, strong woman. You are at the beginning of your career, all doors are open for you, you are the best surgeon I have ever worked with," Melendez began to move towards Claire, which opposite remained standing in hers place, she didn't expect this strong tirade from Neil. “You deserve to be happy. Without unnecessary difficulties. Get in stable and healthy relationship. Support.."

"You support me, Neil." Claire finally found her voice. The distance between them became much smaller, but it's still didn't feel enough for her, so she took a step towards him and threw back her head to look him in the eyes. "Like no one else, you were the only one who could reach me. Believed in me. You was with me all the way. I.."

"Don't."

Neil snapped and turned around on the heels of his expensive shoes and hurriedly left his office and entered the balcony. _Their balcony._ He corrected himself mentally. He and Claire often mets here. They talk, let off steam or simply looked for peace from the noise of the hospital. After he kicked her out of his team a year ago, this balcony became a place free from negativity. He put his foot on the crossbar and leaned on the railing, looking at the night city. He needed to take a breath of fresh air so that his brain would begin to work. When his lungs and heart were filled with her. _Claire.._ Her kindness, her boundless trust, her openness. Neil did his best to restrain himself and not surrender to his desire. He was her mentor, he was there at the hour of her need. He couldn't betray the confidence placed on him. 

**But don't get me wrong  
If you're already gone don't wait for me**

A soft warm touch on his hand distracted him from self-flagellation. Claire stood nearby, laying her small but firm palm on his forearm and looked at him. Nothing seemed to remain of her former fuse.

"Neil.."

"Claire, this is not possible. You are the resident of the third year, I am your attended. I'm a decade older than you. I will never risk your future and career. The relationship with a colleague, with your boss, this will cast doubt on all your merits. With great difficulty, we just closed the topic of favoritism," Melendez turned his gaze into the distance, where the lights of restaurants and clubs burned, where he could never openly lead Claire. "I was in an unequal relationship. You know how it all ended. I will never lead you along this path. You mean too much to me."

At these words Neil looked again at Claire. She seemed to be even deeper in her thoughts than he was. The corners of her mouth were slightly lowered, and her eyes were focused and serious, as in those moments when the life of the patient on the operating table depends on her next decision. _Idiot_ He swore at himself.

**If I'm gonna be looking back  
I wanna look back with you  
I'm gonna be holding on  
I wanna be holding on to you**

"We will leave it as it is. We will be just friends. I will still be there, but as your friend. You can still rely on me, Claire, nothing has changed." Melendez tried to get Claire back and play save. 

"No, Neil, everything has changed a long time ago. I just didn’t see it. Rather, ignored all the changes. And you helped me in this, switching my attention to other things. Dash for example. Do you understand that it was not fair to manipulate me like that?" The young surgeon couldn't stand it.

"I didn't manipulate you.."

"No, you just pushed me in his direction. What did you count on? That we will fulfill the desire of Kayla, be together.. Create a family? I will no longer be your concern and you finally can wash your hands from me? Bravo, Dr Melendez, a brilliantly performed operation!" Browne turned around and was ready to run away from the balcony barely holding back the tears that were coming. When Neil's strong arm wrapped around her waist and jerking her back to stop her movements.

"What do you want to hear from me?" Melendez asked again, turning Claire to face him. His gaze was pleading and on edge. 

"Truth as I asked before." For Claire it was enough to look into the eyes of the senior surgeon to calm down. She didn't fully understand how this thorny man influence her emotions.

**If you need to run away  
I'll run away with you  
If you need a brand new start  
You can take my heart with you**

"Do you want the real truth?" Neil gives her sardonic smile. "You are the most independent, kind-hearted, adorable, sexy woman that I know. Every day I wake up thinking that I will see you soon. In the hospital during a round or in the operating room, on a track or bowling. It doesn’t matter under what circumstances. These stolen moments with you keeps me going, but I crave more. I need you more in my life than I was ready to admit. That's why I find more and more reasons to be around you. I know this is not healthy friendship, this is not the relationship of two colleagues. This is different, this is real and I want more. More of you, Claire." Neil ran his right hand along the side of Claire's face, gently cradle it with his palm. When his other hand squeezed her waist to prover his words. "But I never hurt you like that."

"There is a solution," Claire exhaled briefly, boldly holding his powerful gaze. Claire always admired his strong moral compass. "I'll leave. I will change my residency."

"No, Claire! You see, we again returned to rash acts and emergency measures." His hand fell on Claire's shoulder and he shook her slightly. "This is your future!"

 **There is no comparison  
With you I could spend my life**

"Well, that a thing, I can’t see my future without you ... Without you next to me." Claire said, approached Neil, so that their chests were touching and they were breathing the same air. Maybe it sounded like a cliché, but everything lost it's importance. When her palm slid up his press to his strong chest, until she found peace in steady beating 'the trump-pam-pam' of his heart as Neil's hands tightly hugged her waist.

"How stubborn you are." Melendez exhaled, adoringly looking at her and leaning forward until their foreheads touched. He had no strength left to continue to fight this stubborn woman; they left him, as did his prudence.

"Look who's talking," Claire whispered, tilting her head slightly and stood on her toes. His warm breath warmed her face and calmed her thoughts. “Now will I hear the truth?"

"Hmm," Neil purred, getting drunk by the sweet scent of her skin. When his lips were a few millimeters from hers. "I love you. Is that enough for you, Doctor Browne?"

"Pretty enough, Doctor Melendez," Claire answered and closed her eyes. She felt the light touch of the lips of her anchor opposite her own. “That's good, because I think I love you too.”

"Good. Since the truth has come out, we can no longer call it..." Melendez touched Claire's little nose with the tip of his nose in Eskimos kiss and looked pointedly at the woman in his arms, giving her one last chance to escape. But she just smiled back at him. "Platonic friendship."

"Fine. Maybe we’ll leave a polemic for later. I think we have something important to do, Melendez" Claire answered her indefatigable mentor and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No more talking."

"You're so eager, Dr Browne," Neil raised one eyebrow and smiled smugly. "But I like it."

And finally covered her lips with his own in passion kiss not holding back anymore.

They will still have time to create their truth, proving to everyone that it was worth everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go.. I also in process of two Melendaire baby's and one several chapters story. Lucky me! 
> 
> Perhaps the lyrics aren't needed and can be deleted. So share your opinions with me. Please take your time to comment or just live kudos if you like it. It's mean the world for me! Thank you, until next time! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
